2 Percent Maximum Ride
by alexandraomega
Summary: I know your used to Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge being avian americans, but what if Max and the gang were only a myth? What if you were told the whole legend of Maximum Ride, when there are real heros out there somewhere? Well here is the real story of what happened in that putrid lab, and its not going to be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note!

This story is similar to "Not Quite Maximum Ride" by: Obugg7. (go check it out! Now!) This is mostly because we made it together. And I make it out to her. And by the way, FTPOV means 'following the point of view'. I am following the character around, while not being her or anyone else there with them(So its like third person, but better), though I will sometimes use first person. Also! They all have weird names so here are their genders: Crevice, Smosh, Kaito, Sokki- MEN Tara, Switch, Artie, Kimu, Atia- WOMEN. So yeah, please enjoy my story and leave any reviews (I'd perfer no 'you suck at writing' reviews though) for it to improve!

Thank you! – alexandraomega :)

Chapter 1: FTPOV Tara

As usual Tara woke up feet towards the ceiling. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was all over the viciously clean floor and she didn't even bother to go through its mattered tangles. She looked over at the white walls and thought about how sad it was that she hadn't seen sunlight since her first and only flight. She was so tall the whitecoats pointed her cage up towards the ceiling unlike a normal dog crate. Tara is 2% avian (bird) and 1% pterodactyl (hence Tara) Tara has wings, and claws like wolverine, they come out of her knuckles and 5 per knuckle. Her claws are so sharp they can cut through almost any material, except the one they made for her cage. This, of course, isn't natural. The whitecoats mixed her DNA in an experiment to create super-humans. Notice that super-humans is plural. There were more avian hybrids, and they are: Kaito, Smosh, Crevice, Atia, (Ay-sha) Switch, and Artie. And they're all in cages together, where the whitecoats show no sympathy for human life, only for knowledge and breaking the laws of physics.

Tara rubbed her eyes and looked around. She could see an eraser walking in and she sighed to herself, quietly. Erasers are wolf-hybrids that were made to keep the experiments in. As the eraser walked into the bright white lights in the room, Tara recognized it as Kimu, Atia's translator. (Atia's mute, dang scientists)

"Tara, are you up?" Kimu asked sympathetically," Because you have an appointment with, the new therapist."

"Ugh, Switch told me _all_ about him. I am not at all interested."

"Get up Tara." Kimu said through gritted teeth.

Tara yelled, breaking the tranquil silence sustained in the room, "Excuse me!? How exactly _can_ I get up? With the little magical powers the freaking _whitecoats _gave me? I'm in a cage that isn't even put up right! Go to hell, _Kimu_!"

"Look I-"Kimu started.

"No, look, I don't care anymore. There are no damns I will give to you."

Kimu looked as though she was on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath and came even closer to Tara's cage. Kimu unlatched Tara's cage, with neither rage nor emotion of any kind. Kimu strode away without Tara even remotely out of her cage. Tara looked around to see if anyone saw their precious experiments escaping. Tara slowly and cautiously crawled out of her cage and crawled over to Smosh's cage, and she stared at its lock as though laser beams would break the intricate combination lock. Smosh waved her off and kicked open his cage with almost no effort whatsoever.

"What?! How come you've never just done that before?"

"Well, you see, all the times I tried, erasers used tazers as punishment."

Except this wasn't their first try at escaping, they had almost escaped many times, but this was the first time they had the help of an eraser! All of their powers were helpful, but an eraser was a good way out too. Smosh's super strength, though helpful more often than not, hadn't proven to be helpful (while working) in their escape plans. (Tazers) Atia's right eye was surgically turned into a GPS, and though crucial to the whole flying away part, doesn't help them get out. Artie's animal attraction can't do much in a lab full of animals in cages, and neither can Switch's metamorphosis controls (she can change her appearance.) Kaito's invisibility powers can only help himself and Crevice can burn through almost any material, but that's not helpful when he's in a fire proof box.

Smosh crushed Crevice's box and tore a hole for Crevice to crawl out of, and while he did, Tara went to unlatching Switch's (less complicated) lock. Smosh walked quietly over to Tara and pulled the lock out of the cage, almost a little too easily. As Tara looked around she saw he had already done this to all the other cages too, and Artie was happily crying lightly into Crevice's shirt.

"What are you doing out of your cages!?" A voice yelled behind Tara and she barely dared to turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: FTPOV Smosh

Smosh didn't move an inch, and neither did Tara. Atia didn't look at all scared as she looked straight at the assailant's eyes. Artie started waving at them like a maniac. Crevice just shifted between his feet several times and motioned for Tara and Smosh to turn around. Tara did turn and looked really relieved about who it was.

"Hey Sokki!" Tara said laughing. Smosh turned around and saw Sokki, and he smiled.

"Sokki! Why do you always pull pranks on us like that?" Smosh said.

"Ah, Kimu told me she let you all free so I came to help!" Sokki said, his smile fading, "But she also told me how much of a jerk you were being to her Tara. Now let me tell you right here and now, if you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to stop you." Sokki cracked his knuckled threateningly at Tara. Tara sunk to the ground guiltily and Sokki just glared at her. Smosh walked in front of Sokki.

"Calm down, we get that you're protective over your mate and all but you can chill a little bit right now okay? We need to go, like now." Smosh said urgently. Sokki is Kimu's mate, mostly because all erasers are 10% wolf instead of 2%, so they feel they need to do that like a real wolf.

Smosh lead the way into the bright white hallway and everyone else followed far behind. Sokki caught up to Smosh and kept running further into the hall. As they walked they saw windows with experiments either dead or in a cage; like they were.

"How can we just leave them like this?" Artie asked miserably.

"We worked, Artie. Sadly, some of those experiments didn't. Didn't you see how many died? If we freed any of them they would just die off." Sokki said, stopping to look at the windows, with no pity in his eyes.

"I don't care! I would rather die out there! They are in cages against their will! I'm sure they'd enjoy even one minute of freedom. It's the thought that counts in this circumstance." Switch said. Smosh broke open the door and opened all the cages in another lab room. Sokki ran in and disarmed the alarm that was about to go off.

"I just saved your butt Smosh, and I won't do it again. Stop freeing them, we need to go, now!" Sokki said with pure anger in his voice.

"Well then I'll do it." Kimu said, walking into the lab room, "Just hurry, alright? If we're caught Sokki and I will be in cages too and our chance for escape again is even smaller."

"Fine. Just let us do this." Smosh said. Kimu nodded and waved him off to more lab rooms.

"You're all free! Go! Run away quickly! Enjoy the sunlight!" Kimu said pointing to an eraser accessible exit. All the failed experiment ran/crawled/slithered away to the exit all helping each other on the way out. One spider hybrid had a web pulling a mermaid out in a tank. Kimu held the door open for them and smiled while they basked in new found fresh air. Crevice went around burning the circuits in all the security cameras and Switch picked locks to the lab rooms. Smosh broke all the cages and helped the more unfortunate hybrids out. Tara cut down the doors Switch couldn't open and she attacked any erasers coming by. (There was only one or two)

"This one *sniffle* died... *sniffle* in my arms..." Artie said, tears streaking her red puffy face. Crevice immediately stopped in the middle of burning a camera and ran over to Artie. Artie is only 11, and Crevice is 17, and Crevice pretends that they are siblings. (Even though Artie has dark skin and black hair and Crevice is really pale with light-ish brown hair)

Crevice took the hybrid out of her hands and ran outside. He saw a mole hybrid slowly crawling away so he lightly tapped it.

"Dig for the unfortunate ones, please." is all he said. The mole dug a nice hole that was (amazingly) perfectly sized for the creature.

"We're grateful."

The mole nodded towards him and dug down out of sight. Crevice ran back in and grabbed Artie and held her like a baby and he continued to burn the circuit. Switch looked at Smosh.

"I've done my part. How many are left Kimu?"

"Too many," Kimu sighed, "But he have freed all the ones in cages that scientists aren't currently experimenting. There might be 20 left."

"Oh! I know! We can leave a note saying 'We will be back, carry on our legend. Fear us, you created us to be super human, we're ready. We're set. The best hybrid wins.' It would be so bad-ass!" Tara exclaimed. Kimu grabbed a paper from a journal on the floor and wrote, 'Super-human, huh? Challenge accepted.'

"Still bad-ass, I like it. Short and sweet."

Kimu taped it on the door they all escaped from and wrote small underneath, 'hugs and kisses -hybrids'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: FTPOV Atia

Atia looked in her GPS (eye) like Kimu asked her to. They were still flying up in the air and there was still nothing to be seen for miles except plains. She looked over at Kimu in Smosh's arms next to Sokki, and she stifled a laugh. Kimu and Sokki don't have wings like the rest of them did, so Smosh had to carry them while he flew to their unknown destination. Atia clapped and Kimu's attention snapped to her. Atia signed, 'Still nothing, sorry.' Kimu looked disappointed and just stared ahead at the oncoming clouds.

"Fine, can we drop down at least Atia?" Kimu asked.

Atia nodded and pointed toward a far way cabin. She made her fingers look like a walking person and she dragged her hand across her neck.

"No people in the house ahead? Are you positive?" Kimu asked.

Atia nodded and Tara looked thankful. Smosh sped up to the house and landed, stretching out his cramped muscles from the long trip. Kaito smiled mischievously as he walked into the house, causing Switch to walk far behind him. Smosh, Tara, and Kimu all walked in almost single-file and Artie skipped in holding hands with Crevice.

"Why so mysterious, 'oh weird one'?" Switch asked Kaito mockingly.

Kaito sneered, "Well, I have a plan." Kimu looked over at him weirdly, and everyone else did the same.

"Well, is anyone going to ask what it is?" Kaito teased, "Whatever, I'll tell you anyways. 'Truth or Dare'. Always a fun ice-breaker, don't you think?"

And in return Kimu yelled, "You just escaped from a lab full of mad-scientists, and all you can think of is party-games?!"

"Great idea! We barely even know what we'll act like when we're not really depressed. Now we can be inappropriate!" Tara agreed, smiling. Smosh looked over at her and his face obviously said, 'Well she got over depression fast!'

Kaito flicked on the lights revealing the old-timey house, and he sat down around a big circular table. Tara excitedly sat down next to him, and she couldn't keep still. Smosh plunked next to her and Crevice slithered over with a tired Artie in his arms. Switch sat a few feet away on the couch, where Kimu sat in an obviously bad mood.

"Right! Kimu, dare one of us to do something!" Kaito declared.

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine," Kimu replied with an evil grin, "Kaito, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Tara said.

"Dare." Kaito agreed, shaking his blonde head up and down obnoxiously.

"Go take a shower." Kimu said simply.

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Kaito confirmed.

"With Tara."

Kaito looked over at Tara, who blushed fiercely, keeping her eyes down. She suddenly looked like she had an epiphany. She ran over to Kaito and whispered something into his ear. He looked really satisfied, and he grinned ear to ear.

"No bathing suits." Kimu added, questioning their new scheme, and they waved her off knowing that already. They both ran upstairs laughing at whatever Tara told Kaito.

"Artie and Atia, go spy on them, check if they are actually taking a shower." Smosh suggested.

"Why us?" Artie asked curiously.

"You're the youngest, therefore you won't remember this as well. Plus while you two are in there you won't have your minds in the gutter." Switch explained.

"Fair enough." Artie said not truthfully, looking really confused. She walked up the stairs quietly with Atia behind her, and they strode into the small bathroom. They stalked around trying to peak into the curtain while hearing laughter.

"I told you it would work!"

"You're a genius! We will dominate this game!"

Atia ripped the curtain back, scary movie style.

"Boo!" Artie yelled playfully.

"Oh, hey Artie!" Tara said. She was covered head to toe in her own hair. It covered her chest and back perfectly, almost no skin was shown, it's all just her wet hair let down. Her hair normally just wavy and long, (to her knees) but now that it was wet, it was on the floor.

"She's a genius, right?" Kaito asked. Kaito's head and chest were floating on nothingness, his waist down invisible.

"It's safe!" Artie yelled. Kimu stormed in and looked at Kaito and Tara in the shower. She burst out into laughter, and cried a little from laughing so hard. Smosh walked in and turned right around. Crevice walked in too, but he grabbed Artie and pulled her out.

"This game," Kaito said, "shall be dominated by these two wet people!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: FTPOV Switch

_ "Go long!" Crevice yelled smiling. The sun was bright on Switch's blonde hair and it obviously made Crevice happy to look at it. Switch ran far out in search of the football, through the yard into a nearby patch of woods. Switch frowned in frustration as the ball was nowhere to be found in these trees! Crevice came over too, helping to find the ball. Switch searched under some shrubs, and she saw a white light._

_ "Um, Crevice? There's this-" Switch tried to say, but suddenly Switch was pulled into the light, and no matter how hard she thrashed around, she couldn't stop whatever it was from pulling her down. She tried to scream, but she couldn't move. Switch looked around her, there was nothing but a big bright room with a strong smell._

_ "Hello, can anyone hear me?" Switch yelled. She was greeted by a loud, helpless muffled sound. Switch tried to move her legs, and it worked. She strode to the corner, looking for a door. As she walked the sound became louder, and the smell became stronger. She looked around, trying to find the owner of the noise, and she saw a clear green mess._

_ "Hello? Are you okay?" Switch asked. Another muffled noise was sounded, and it was by the blob. The creature turned around, while coming towards Switch. As it did, eight faces became visible, all from members of the flock. They all moaned for help as their face morphed together, and as they all tried to fight it._

_"No! What's happening? Who did this, the scientists?" Switch yelled, teardrops splattering the floor beneath her. The same force paralyzed her again, but it was also pushing her into the blob._

Switch woke up covered in sweat, and she bolted up, grabbing her chest. She immediately got up out of the twin bed she was sleeping in and she headed toward the master bedroom. When she reached the door, she hesitated, why was she going to Kimu? Why complain about something that didn't even happen? She was being stupid, she should just go back to bed, and calm down.

The door opened and Kimu came out looking really worried. She didn't even see Switch, so she ran right into her, knocking both of them right to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, I thought I heard someone crying." Kimu said laughing and waving her hand up and down. Kimu's eyes trailed over to Switch's sweaty and tear-stricken face, and she frowned.

"I told you Sokki. Baby are you okay? Boy trouble?" Switch shook her head and got up.

"Just a nightmare, nothing too bad. I'm going back to bed." Switch said quietly. Switch walked away, wiping away any evidence of her little 'incident' and she walked down to the basement to go see Tara. Once Switch reached the bottom step, she took a deep breath and she knocked on Tara's door.

"What-?" Tara slurred, from just waking up. "Who's it."

"Me. I'm coming in." Switch announced. Switch turned the door knob and pushed open the old door to see Kaito and Tara on the bed, half-asleep. (Thankfully wearing pajamas)

"Ugh, there is way too much drama when it comes to all of us." Switch said turning around. Switch walked out, closing the door behind her, ignoring the 'I can explain' comments from Tara. Switch went next door to Crevice's room, where he was alone. This was a guaranteed fact, he had the room with the bunk beds because no one, except for him, likes them. Switch opened the door and walked in without a word. Crevice was up on top, and Switch climbed up to where he was.

"Scoot over." She mumbled, situating herself.

"What are you doing up here?" Crevice asked.

"Just shut up. Let me sleep." Switch said, wrapping Crevices arms around her. Crevice smiled, he could smell her hair, and it didn't smell like lab.

"I love you." Switch said.

_Crevice woke up with a start, and he looked around him at the empty bed._

_ "Pssh, one can dream."_

**(IF YOU DIDN'T GET THAT, EVERYTHING WAS JUST IN CREVICE'S DREAM. IF YOU DID, GOOD FOR YOU.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: FTPOV Kaito

Kaito brushed his hair back with his fingers, and silently laughed at how often Kimu kicks around in her sleep. He made a note-to-self, Kimu kicks and Sokki doesn't do much. In fact Tara cuts up the blankets, Smosh punches, Atia mumbles, Artie barks like a seal when she wakes up, Switch changes how she looks, and Crevice acts like he's still cramped in a box by never moving. Huh, what does Kaito do?

Kaito walked out of Kimu's room as silently as he came in and tried to think of what he does. Kaito strolled into Switch and Tara's room, letting out his loud personality. He walked over plastic bags, bumped into furniture, and tripped over the carpet.

"Kaito, quiet down, you're being really annoying." Tara said; rolling over on her twin sized bed. In her sleep, her pale face was red, and looked really unusual with her ginger hair. Switch's face was weird too, instead of it looking almost identical to Kaito's fair skin and blonde features, it looked like Lord Voldemort. Exactly like Lord Voldemort, thanks to the Harry Potter movie they watched last night.

"Wakey-wakey snake face," Kaito said, "Harry Potter isn't just going to kill himself!" Tara opened her eyes and glanced over at Switch, starting to wake up. She chuckled and got up, going into the Jack-and-Jill bathroom. Without closing the door she started to wash her red face. The door connected to the bathroom on the other side opened, and Crevice came in, half-asleep.

"I need to pee, get out." Crevice slurred, barely even looking in Tara's direction. He was slightly hunched over, making his dark hair and lightly tanned skin look even darker.

"I'm doing something, A), and B), I got here first." Tara said suddenly mad. "Oh and C), I don't have to listen to you, nor do I want to."

"God, chill-out. I'll just go to the other bathroom gosh, 'Little Miss Pissy-Dissy'." Crevice left the room, with Tara still mad. Switch walked into the bathroom, with her face back to normal, and she grabbed a brush and started to brush Tara's long hair.

"How come Crevice never remembers that you are 'sensitive' in the morning? You used to always boycott sleeping to show those scientists who's boss and Crevice would do it with you, yet he still doesn't remember" Switch asked Tara, trying to calm her down. Tara shrugged, and relaxed her tensed shoulders. Kaito just watched them have their girly conversation, and left to go get some popcorn.

Another thing about Tara is how easily she will get mad in the morning. Once a scientist came in and told her to get up, she said no. It took 20 erasers to get her out of her cage. 10 of them died from major blood-loss; Tara doesn't play around in the morning.

"Hey, Kimu, how's it going?" Kaito said once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, would you mind helping me with breakfast?" Kimu asked.

"Yes, I have to make popcorn."

"That's your breakfast than, no bacon-pancakes."

"Fine, popcorn is delicious anyways."

Kaito walked into the kitchen and opened the overhead cabinet in search of popcorn. He grabbed a pre-made bag and ran back upstairs to Switch's room.

"Yeah, Kaito is okay, I guess. But he is a total utter creep, do not even touch him." Switch pleaded.

Kaito stood absolutely still and put the bag down. He very slowly turned around and walked into Crevice's room, where Crevice was on the top bunk, catching little toys on fire. Kaito turned invisible and strode silently into the Jack-and-Jill bathroom to listen to the girl's conversation.

"Yeah, he's cute. I'll give you that." Switch agreed.

"But, I don't know, he is creepy, like you said." Tara replied. Kaito sighed and walked out of the bathroom, pissed at his curiosity.

"And," Tara added, "He is pretty damn good at eves-dropping on our conversations. Too bad we're much faster at him when it comes to chasing people."

Kaito sighed again and slowly crawled into the shower, they probably expected a chase that he wasn't going to give them. Tara ran into the bathroom and up to the shower, feeling around it small stature.

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you eaves-dropped on me, prepare to die." Tara said, still feeling around the shower. Kaito laughed, too loudly at the fact that she remembered that line from "The Princess Bride" which they all also watched last night.

"Aha! I found you dirt-bag!" Tara yelled, grabbing Kaito's shirt. Kaito turned back to normal.

"Whoops?"

"No, not whoops, whoopee, I found you." Tara said sarcastically, while punching him in the gut. Switch ran in and smiled viciously at Kaito.

"We're going to have some fun."

"No we aren't, Switch. I will; this is my battle and mine alone."

"I see," Switch said understandingly, "I will adjourn to the kitchen." Switch left the room laughing at their evil plan to catch Kaito, and she closed the door behind her.

"You can go, and if you want, I can make fake bruises on your face with make-up. Oh, and stay in your room for 10 minutes, and get an ice pack after." Tara said, grabbing make-up.

"What?"

"I said; if you want-"

"No, no, I heard you. But why are you doing this when I was a listening like a total ass-hole?"

"Just because, I'm nice, and way too pitiful to ass-holes. I already punched you in the gut, and Switch already hates you, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I still feel kind of-" Kaito started, but Tara kicked him in the groin.

"Better?" Tara asked sweetly.

"Look, can you just put that make-up on me so I can leave?" Kaito replied in a deep hurt voice, while hunching over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: FTPOV Sokki

Sokki stirred awake and got up out of his bed. He opened up the ugly drapes covering the window next to him, and his scowled in disgust at the view. Artie and Atia were playing fly tag, those hybrids do not know when to stop flying do they? Atia is the worst, pretending to be mute for the other hybrids to pity her, anyone can speak without a tongue.

"Sokki," Kimu said waking up, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching the young one's play. They're just _so cute!_ I can't get over it!" Sokki lied.

"Aw, you're so cute too when it comes to kids."

Sokki blushed, when it came to Kimu, he didn't want to be mean or hurtful like when he was around those hybrids. That's why he was doing this, not capturing the hybrids, for Kimu. He would do anything for her.

"I'm going to continue taking notes, honey." Kimu said, smiling graciously. Kimu has urges from when she was an eraser too. She had to take notes on the hybrids and tell the scientists how they act, she still does it in fact. But instead of telling the scientists, she just writes it in a journal when the urge comes along. She'll usually do it about once every two days, that's how much she's done it so far. It's not that bad either, the hybrids know about it, and they don't mind.

"Alright, do you want me to read it?" Sokki asked curiously.

"Oh, that'd be fantastic!" Kimu exclaimed.

Sokki took the journal in his hands and opened up to the first page.

_Kimu:__ Asian (from parents), long black hair, dark brown eyes, average height. 110 lbs., mostly muscle. 22 years old._

_Sokki:__ Caucasian, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, a bit taller than average height. 150 lbs. mostly muscle, 23 years old._

_Smosh:__ Caucasian, short straight brown hair, brown eyes, taller than average height. 200 lbs. all muscle, 20 years old._

_Tara:__ Caucasian ,wavy strawberry blonde hair that reaches knees, green eyes, much taller than average height. 140 lbs. all muscle and height, 19 years old._

_Switch:__ Caucasian, blonde medium length hair, turquoise eyes, average height. 100 lbs. mostly muscle, 16 years old._

_Kaito:__ Caucasian, short blonde hair, turquoise eyes, average height. 120 lbs. mostly muscle, 19 years old._

_Atia:__ Hispanic, (from Chile) short brown hair, brown eyes, shorter than average height. 90 lbs. mostly muscle, 14 years old._

_Crevice:__ Caucasian, short black hair, black eyes, taller than average height. 140 lbs. mostly muscle, 17 years old._

_Artie:__ African-American, short black hair, black/brown eyes, shorter than average height. 85 lbs. some muscle, 11 years old._

_-Artie is very energetic, ADD? ADHD? Doesn't matter, she's really cute._

_-Tara tries to be ring leader. Succeeds most of the time (Not in the morning…)_

_-Smosh doesn't use powers as often as others. Shy? Nah, just manly probably._

_-Sokki, hates hybrids. Whatever, he pretends, and that's good enough._

"You knew I hated these things?" Sokki asked.

"You mean the gang of them? Yeah, I think even they know, but they also know I am a stable knot holding you all together." Kimu explained. Sokki pecked her on the cheek.

"I am so stupid sometimes." Sokki stated, laughing.

"Yes you are, but I still love you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sokki poured himself a cup of coffee and walked upstairs. Atia was behind him, humming quietly to herself. She was humming "Halo" by Beyoncé, Sokki's least favorite song. Angels don't exist; why sing about them?

"Please stop, Atia." Sokki muttered through gritted teeth. Atia just hummed louder playfully as Sokki walked into his bedroom.

"Gosh dang-it, Atia! Quit your humming!" But Atia didn't stop, she just kept on humming "Halo" and only the awful chorus. Over and over. Non-stop.

Sokki's hands coiled around Atia's throat in protest. Atia's quiet screams echoed through the room, and into the bathroom connected to it.

"What is it?" Kimu yelled, running out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. "Sokki, what are you doing?"

"These damn hybrids will be the end of me! Now I'll be the end of this one. They just ever stop being annoying do they?" Sokki asked.

"No, but I love them. And I love her, let go!" Kimu sobbed. Smosh ran upstairs and crashed into the room. Kaito was right behind him, and they both grabbed Sokki, trying to pry him off of Atia.

"Get off of her!" Smosh yelled, pulling Sokki's hair out.

"Just know, Kimu, it's his fault, why this happened." Sokki said sadly. Sokki pulled out a gun and shot Smosh in the gut.

"I love you Kimu, I'm so sorry this happened." Sokki said, and he climbed out of the window, and ran out morphing into a wolf. Sokki ran into a nearby forest and howled out his last goodbye to Kimu. He ran off towards the far away mountains, ready to face anything that would come his way.


	7. Chapter 7

FTPOV: Artie

Artie fell to her knees when it happened. She couldn't feel the tears fall out of her eyes; she could only feel her eyes cloud over in pain. Smosh fell to the ground and thrashed about once or twice in shock while Artie crawled over to lie next to his body.

"Sokki…." Kimu stuttered in shock.

"Smosh! What the hell happened!?" Tara yelled, running in the room tacking mud from her boots.

"Sokki, he shot Smosh, we have to get him to a hospital!" Kaito explained.

"He can't go to a hospital though; we can only take him back to the lab. Only the scientists can save him." Kimu said, slowly wafting out of shock.

"Oh god, you and Sokki made a plan to get us back in the lab, didn't you?" Tara yelled suspiciously.

"No. Just listen to me, we go there and re-escape and that'll save Smosh. I won't go and I'll break you all out after they help Smosh. Or Kaito, you can, or Tara, or anyone, if you don't trust me, just…. Just save Smosh, okay?" Kimu yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Artie nodded and ran into the bathroom to grab medical tape and bandage. She opened the mirror to the cabinet behind it, and she grabbed the gauze and cotton, and ran back into the room, clutching it like her life depended on it.

"Oh good Artie, thank you." Kimu said while grabbing the bandage.

"Wait, before you even touch him, let me take out the bullet." Kaito said, walking over to Smosh with tweezers.

"What?" Kimu yelled, "We have more important things to do than give way to your weird fetishes!"

"You obviously don't watch enough crime shows, he'll die if the bullet stays in him; we need to remove it."

"Fine, but hurry."

Kaito carefully took the bullet out of the hole in Smosh's chest, and set it on the ground. He took Smosh's shirt off of his chest, and he looked at his gory body closely.

"We need to wrap him in gauze, now. And maybe some Neosporin and pain-killers."

Kimu stuck the cotton (with some Neosporin on it) to the gauze, and she wrapped it neatly around Smosh's body. Then she ran to the bathroom, grabbed baby wipes, and came back to Smosh to proceed to cleaning him off. Tara got some Advil and she forced it into Smosh's mouth.

"Now what?" Artie asked quietly.

"Now, I take him from you all." An eraser said, walking in coolly. "You see, I am the main scientist in all of your experiments. I decided your fate since the minute Kimu even touched your cage, Tara. I _let _you all out, and you're all coming back."

The eraser had scars all along his face, and a permanent tail sticking out of his pants waging in delight.

"You're not God, nor anyone _that _special. You can't make us" Kimu stated.

"Oh, but I am the next best thing. And soon I _will_ be God"** (DISCLAIMER: IF THAT IN ANY WAY HARMED YOUR BELIEFS/RELIGION, I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT BE LIKE THAT. COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT IN THE REVIEWS.)**

"No you won't, people will riot against you, countries will team up on you; it won't work. There are entire armies you could crush you like a bug in all sorts of places." Tara yelled.

"Fine, you're right. Looks like I'll just leave then, with my whole crew of medics."

"No wait." Artie said. "Save him please, you can take me. I'm the youngest, I have the least amount of awful memories." Artie walked towards the huge eraser, tears pouring out of her deep brown eyes, making her hiccup quietly.

"I find this barter completely unfair, one tiny_ failed_ mutant for another successful one? Where's the fairness in that?" The eraser said.

"We were in cages all of our lives, life isn't fair." Artie yelled. "Take it or leave it bozo."

"No! Artie, what are you doing?" Kimu yelled. Crevice ran in rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is happening? Artie what are you doing?" Crevice stammered.

"I'm leaving to save Smosh. Now, eraser stupid faced two timing brain stabber, take it or leave it."

"Taking it _with _Atia. Or no dice."

Atia slowly crawled out of the corner nobody knew she was in, and she got up and grabbed Artie's hand in hers. She nodded shortly and walked toward the eraser; a look of determination on her face.

"No! Please don't do this!" Kimu cried.

"There we are, we'll help you now. Medics! We have a 517 over here, move it or lose it!"

Medics piled into the room through the bathroom; window; front door; everywhere it was possible to come in. They all filled the room, practically no space left over. All of them smelled extremely sterile, and they were all wearing a bright white lab coat, all plain except for the plastic badges on all of their chests. They all worked quickly and quietly, using many different sized syringes in mostly neon colors. Some remedy's had to be pulled out of a specially marked corrosive containers, filled with dry ice.

All the medics left almost as soon as they came, but when the room was almost empty, filled with only the flock, Artie and Atia were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

FTPOV: Atia

Atia didn't open her eyes, she knew what she saw would be horrific. She didn't move either, she just cried. She was free for four days, why couldn't anyone help her. Artie actually shut-up too, did they cut off her tongue? Atia didn't know, so she just kept her eyes closed.

"Why are you so sad Atia?" Artie said, sounding insane. "We saved Smosh. We did it for the flock, now they're safe. Now they can live happily together forever."

Atia let out a loud sob, but she kept her eyes closed, Artie was hurt, they hurt her. They messed up her brain, they messed it up. They annoyingly sweet Artie was gone, and Atia was just starting to like her. They messed her up, they messed her up, they messed her up.

"We saved Smosh, Smosh is safe. We saved him, we saved him, we saved him." Artie said soothingly.

They messed her up, they messed her up, they messed her up.

"We saved him, we saved him, we saved him."

Artie was gone, and Atia's only comfort was one thought, 'they messed her up', because if they didn't mess her up, and she was just like this on her own, that meant it was the flocks fault, and Atia couldn't stand that thought.

"We saved him, Atia! WE SAVED HIM! Right? We helped him, we didn't just make it worst did we?" Artie asked.

Atia nodded, and said in sign language 'we saved him'.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Atia woke up in a pool of blood, what happened? She re-closed her eyes, Artie was screaming. This was her blood wasn't it? This is just them being rude, and making life in cages even worse. They were examining her brain again, trying to perfect their attempt at the Greek goddess Artemis.

Atia hoped with all hope that her grunt would comfort Artie, if she could grunt anymore. She used to be pretty good at grunting, even though that sounds crazy, different pitches meant different things. It used to be like that, until she decided to make it clapping and snapping instead. Her grunt sounded nice, almost like singing

"Arghhhh!" Atia grunted, in A sharp.

"Atia, was that a grunt? Umm, that means… Oh yeah! It's for comfort!" Artie yelled, still sounding like screaming.

Atia smiled, they had a way of communication in this hell hole. A crappy way, but a way nonetheless.

Atia heard her cage open, so she scooted back as far as possible.

"Get out mutant. We need to check on your eye." An eraser said.

Atia opened her eyes, it was Sokki. You've got to be kidding me. Atia flipped him off and poked him in the eyes.

"Ahh! More back-up!" He screamed, making Artie laugh.

Atia looked over towards Artie without thinking, it was awful. She was in a chair sitting up, and her scalp was off, revealing parts of her skull and her brain. The scientists were attempting to remove her skull without killing her. Atia screamed and crawled out, running to Artie. Artie looked straight at her, and she smiled.

"All hope is lost."

Atia sobbed and ran away, pushing away the back-up and barely making it two feet into the hall. She fell over, crying and her wrist shocked, not just a shock, but a constantly held one. Atia screamed more, lying there in agony, not knowing what to do. She felt messed up inside, like nothing could touch her, but somehow something was. Artie was right, all hope was gone.

Atia signed 'We saved him. They messed her up. All hope is lost.'


	9. Chapter 9

FTPOV: Kimu

"I hate my life though! First my boyfriend leaves me, then my best friend gets kidnapped, and now we don't have a clue where to find our friends! Atia would know the way, but she's out there! I can't go on living like this!" Kimu yelled.

"Don't do this!" Switch cried.

"You have so much to live for!" Kaito screamed.

"I'll be fine, Kimu. Stop freaking out, if you die, I will too." Smosh stammered. "Take your neck out of the rope."

"But, you are different. The scientists changed when they claimed to save you! Who knows what was in those syringes?" Kimu asked.

"That's enough, Kimu. Get down." Crevice ordered. Kimu pulled her neck out of the ropes noose and she climbed down out of the tree. She rubbed her neck and walked next to Crevice. They were all gathered in the big backyard of a new house. This house wasn't too far from the old one, but it was also empty, and they owners would be back in three days. (Or so their calendar said.)

The newly painted house was a frightening pink, with a big swing set in the back, a deck, and an empty pool mocking the flock with its fancy Jacuzzi and man-made water fall with a realistic rock background.

"We saved him. We saved him. We saved him."

"What the hell is that?" Smosh asked from his wheelchair.

"That was the last thing Artie said before they took her." Crevice said looking for the source of the sound.

"What does that even mean?" Smosh asked.

"They saved you." Switch said.

"All hope is lost. All hope is lost. All hope is lost."

"What the hell?" Switch said.

A giant bird swooped down and landed on Kimu's shoulders. It looked like a cross between a tropical parrot and a blue jay, a base of blue with a wide beak and a long red tail. It walked across to Crevice and it cawed loudly into his ear.

"They messed her up. They messed her up. They messed her up." It cawed.

"What is it doing!? Why is it saying this?!" Crevice yelled.

"I don't know, but it's comforting." Smosh said, letting his eyes drift.

"What are you talking about? It is completely awful!" Crevice replied, madly.

"We saved him. They messed her up. All hope is lost. Just thought you all should know what we're up to. Daycare has been great so far Mom, and I hope you tell Dad too, before he hits you. Suzy and Sally got sick, so they got to skip class, unlike me. When will you come to pick me up? All the other kids got picked up! You all don't love me. Hugs and Kisses, Artie. P.S. Atia is insane, she won't open her eyes for some reason! She's all I have left, and she can't even look at me. Remember to pick me up!"

The bird flew away, north and further towards North America. Crevice jumped up and flew after it, catching up quickly. He didn't stop the bird, or grab it, he just followed it; in the direction it was going. Switch joined him, and Tara jumped out of a window to go with them too. Smosh looked up at them longingly, and he let out his wings.

"Where are they going?" Kaito asked.

"They are going to the lab, or so they think. Nobody is sure of here they are going." Kimu said, "Except for Ati… Never mind."

"Oh, sorry. They are probably going to the lab, so I'm going to stay here and help protect all of us. Before you start with your routine 'I was the strongest eraser' crap, I understand. You'll need help holding down the fort nonetheless." Kaito said.

"I know. I wasn't going to say anything."

"You're acting weird again. What's up?"

"The sky. I'm going inside, want to watch another movie?" Kimu asked.

"Oh, I do!" Smosh said, wheeling over to Kimu and Kaito.

Kaito nodded and walked onto the deck heading inside, and he held the door open for Smosh. Smosh wheeled himself inside, heading towards the kitchen in pursuit of lunch. Kimu looked over at the trees surrounding the house, and she thought she saw another parrot blue jay hybrid.

Kimu raced into the forest, another parrot-jay meant another almost guaranteed way to the lab. When Kimu reached the forest, she looked around, where'd it go?

"We saved him."

Kimu silently stalked the sound and found the parrot in the dense branches of a pine tree. She slowly crept toward it, until she was only a foot away. She suddenly grabbed it, as she kept it in her tight grip it didn't stand a chance of escaping. The parrot cawed once lightly, and Kimu heard a light rustling hidden behind the caw. Someone was coming toward her, it was just Kaito pulling a prank like normal, right?

Kimu turned around and saw Kaito, like she thought. Except, he was held hostage by erasers, wrapped in rope with duct tape on his mouth, and Smosh was trying to keep him from moving around.

"Ah, Kimu." Smosh said calmly, "Get her, boys."


	10. Chapter 10

FTPOV: Crevice

The bird hybrid was beautiful, absolutely stunning when it came to flying. It was almost an honor to fly with it, it did this naturally; it was made for flying. **(I was so close to saying literally made for flying, thank goodness I stopped myself.)**

It took a sharp right, and Crevice followed suit, Tara and Switch silently followed him. He stopped talking like Atia, for Atia and Artie, everything was too quiet without them. The house wasn't annoying enough anymore without Artie, even Kaito was feeling the effects.

Crevice looked out at the rising sun, they had been flying for a long time, they packed no food in the hurry they were in, and they soon regretted it. In the distance, he could see a figure flying towards them, looking almost like a crow. Crevice squinted his tired eyes at the creature, trying to imagine what it could be.

As it neared, Crevice could see gas escaping from the bottom of it, almost like a flying car. It was coming toward him quickly, and he saw it clearer.

It was a person with a sort of silver jet pack, with buttons to activate it and a back pack barely showing on the back. The person was an obvious hit man, with tattoos covering their entire body and battle scars going all the way up their bare chest. As Crevice came closer to the person, they sneered and flew towards Crevice too.

"Wow, right when I am sent to find the rest of these "hybrids" I find them! I should be a bounty hunter."

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Tara asked.

"We have all of you guys, except you three. They told me all about you guys, this will be easy."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Switch sneered.

"Alpha."

Alpha smiled and started shaking himself side to side inhumanly, quickly getting faster. Soon, he was only a blur spreading out further and further. Parts of the blur broke off revealing different Alpha's all spread out. All the Alpha's stopped shaking and they all just smiled; Alpha cloned himself.

"Get them!" One of the Alpha's yelled.

Tara zoomed forward and stabbed that Alpha in the gut, making it drop down when she pushed it off of her claws. None of the other Alpha's seemed to notice, it was just a clone.

Switch made her body look almost exactly like a cloud, and she flew up into the clouds and dropped down on unsuspecting Alpha's.

Crevice just flew around burning Alpha arms checking to see which one is the real one. Finally, when he burned one all of them winced and felt their arms. Tara flew over quickly and put her claws up to Alpha's neck.

"Make them all disappear." She ordered. All of the Alpha's dropped down, except for the main one. "Good. Now, where's the lab?"

Alpha pointed north and whistled a sad low whistle.

"What are you doing?" Switch asked.

"Sending us!" A group of erasers called.

They flew up into the air with huge make-shift wings and parachute backpacks.

They pitifully flew towards Crevice Tara and Switch.

"That just isn't right." Switch exclaimed.

"The scientists try so hard I almost feel bad." Tara said while wiping off her claws carefully. An eraser reached toward her and tried to push her fingers into her claws, but Tara was too fast, and she sliced his face leaving a deep battle wound. The rest of the erasers formed a circle around the three mutants all looking triumphant before the battle even started.

Crevice looked around anxiously, the erasers knew something they didn't. Something immensely important, it seemed. Their jetpacks seemed a bit suspicious too. All the erasers just looked odd, and it was hard to see why.

The biggest eraser pulled a sort of gun out from his backpack and nodded to the others to do the same. They all did, loading the guns in a complete circle around the [part of the] flock. The flock looked at the erasers, with complete confusion struck on their faces. Crevice looked down, there were more erasers, just waiting for an excuse to go up and beat the crap out of them. He glanced up at the dozens of more erasers daring him with their eyes to try and fly up. Crevice sighed, they were beat, but they were going down with a fight.

Crevice soared down right into an eraser way out of his league, and he burned its wings, causing it to drop right down to the ground. Immediately the erasers with futuristic guns retaliated by shooting him.

Crevice wasn't moving, nor was he still flying. He was immobilized by the force field the gun shot out and it was impossible for him to fight anymore. **(obugg7, did I get you? Heh, ILOL.) **The bubble was leitating at the spot it ws shot, and Crevice was cradled inside. Tara stopped flying, making her drop down faster than a gun could shoot, like one tried. She started flapping again, and thanks to a ton of practice, she flew up. But less luckily, she shot right into the force field bubble, and she was partially immobilized when she continued shooting up through the bubble, making her wings stop.

She fell right back down, going too fast for any eraser to catch, she would break bones. No eraser would willingly risk that. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't do anything at all. Her paralyzed face wouldn't allow it, not even tears. A figure thrashed beneath her, and flew up to catch her without hesitation. It caught her, and no cry of pain rang out, they had to be strong.

Tara looked over at the savior, it was Smosh.


	11. Chapter 11

FTPOV: Tara

Tara looked over at Smosh and smiled widely at him.

"Kind of seems like you fell for me." Smosh said smirking at her.

"Also seems like you caught me red handed."

"Enough puns will you?" Switch said fighting off Alpha till he flew away to safety, "Some help would be fantabulous if you could stop staring googly eyed at each other."

"Alright, you okay Tara?" Smosh asked.

"Yeah let's just get rid of these idiots."

Tara flung herself out of his arms and headed towards an eraser with her fist. The eraser flew back and dropped down, with almost no fight whatsoever.

Tara looked at it, confused, but continued on in the battle. The erasers started retreating one by one, the battle was already almost tied evenly, but only the strong erasers were left. Tara looked over at Smosh, he was fighting an entire group alone; she had to help. She flew over and saw him talking to them; he must be making fun of them. Smosh saw Tara and cut the conversation short with a strong pull on her arm. He threw her at one of the erasers, as they had practiced many times in their backyard. Tara kicked wings, punched faces, and scratched tougher erasers, just any fighting move as she flew past the erasers.

Finally she stopped at the end of the trail of erasers, ready to fight, but they all retreated too. She looked over at Smosh who was smiling graciously at her. Tara looked around, Switch was on the ground helping Crevice close his broken wing. No erasers lingered, they won the battle 100 to 1.

"What were you talking about to the erasers?" Tara asked.

"Oh, you know, just threats and eraser jokes like usual." Smosh said coolly.

"Yeah, whatever." Tara said, obviously not buying it.

"Look, you can believe what you want to and lie when you need to."

Tara shook her head and dropped down to the ground inspecting what that battle had wounded. Her shoulder was out of its socket, her claw was chipped, her hair was partially burnt off, and her knee was broken. Not too bad for a fight like that.

She walked into the forest by their house, looking around at the wildlife. Mostly looking for that tropical bird that could lead them to the lab. But none were around right then.

"What are you doing?" Smosh asked casually.

"Looking for that bird thing. Where is it?"

"Not sure, let's go right home and fix you up."

"Wait, a second! The last time I saw you, you were sitting in a wheelchair!" Tara said, confused.

"Yeah long story, I'll tell you later." Smosh started, "But there are more important things to tell all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I found this. Don't freak out."

Smosh handed Tara a folded sheet of paper, and he looked away from it painfully. Tara curiously unfolded it, and read it over. Halfway through Tara glanced up at Smosh, eyes filled with tears, looking for any signs of the paper being an awful joke. She couldn't find any.

When she finished reading it, she fell to her knees, sobbing. Switch walked over to the part of the forest they were in and looked at Tara.

"What's wrong?! Did she get hurt?!" Switch asked.

Tara handed her letter and crawled over to Smosh. Tara got up and hugged Smosh with little restraint, and he hugged her back with pain in his eyes. Switch saw Crevice coming and pulled him over to the paper, making him read it with her. He did with no questions, and when he reached the end, he was even worse than Tara. He started burning trees and plants, just any way to be violent. But even worse, at the same time he was crying and being so delicate with the note. And when Switch finished, she cried the kind of cry that would be in a public place where you don't want to draw any attention to yourself. A hollow, forced away, but definitely still there kind of cry.

And they all just stayed there, wallowing in their own misery. And they slept out there until the owners of the house came home to that sight.

_To whom it may concern;_

_ On one of the hybrids we caught, we proceeded with the following experiments:_

_-further attempts at brain affections_

_-reactions to torture_

_-limitations until death_

_ And on the other hybrid:_

_-"ray vision" as some may call it_

_-testing of the senses_

_-limitations until death_

_ With both of the hybrids, limitations until death were the last experiments unto them. We tried testing limitations such as; major blood loss amounts, starvation, and dehydration. The experiments were successful, but the limitations, were of course the hybrids limitations. They both died on August 12, 2014. The only reason this is of any importance to you, is they were 2 out of the 7 successful avian experiments. They were successful experiments, which are sadly quite rare in our laboratory. If we are to continue this search of knowledge on these hybrids, we must find the others._

_ The deceased were; experiment 095 and 785, also known as Artie and Atia._

Artie and Atia were dead.


End file.
